Flames of Corruption
by Gray Wolf2
Summary: Yay my first fanfic! Anyways, someone is trying to assassinate and clone all of the warriors. Its my first fanfic, so go easy on me ok?


Flames of Corruption

Chapter 1

A burning base emits a orange light in the darkness. Dead scientists lying on the ground, debris is scattered everywhere. A Lone Figure emerges from the flames with a blade in hand and head bowed down as if he was in a saddened state. Taking a deep breath and then slowly exhaling, the lone warrior walks off into the darkness.

Meanwhile at a child's birthday party....

"Man how in the hell did I EVER get suckered into this!?" The Legendary Bounty Hunter Sol thinks to himself as he entertains a group of children with his exceptional abilities at fighting. The children awe in amazement as Sol performs some of his most memorable techniques such as Gun Flame, Volcanic Viper, and Grand Viper. Off in the distance Ky Kiske spies on Sol with a very blank expression on his face. Ky turns and looks at one of his men and asks, "Are you absolutely sure this is Sol and not some impersonator?" The Soldier looks at his papers, "Uhhh yes I'm pretty sure sir. I mean there is no mistaking that the sword he's carrying is the Fireseal." Ky takes his binoculars and watches the party again.

"Thank you soooo much Mister Sol!" The Birthday Child's Mother tells Sol. Sol moves some of the hair out of his eyes, "Ah its no problem. Well take care!" Sol begins to walk away from the party when all of a sudden Ky and his men jump out from the bushes, "We have you now Sol Badguy!"

Sol sighs: "Oh man not again. Don't you **ever** give up Ky?"

Ky yells at his men to get his a loud mic: "AHA! A Kiske never gives up on a fight Sol! Even you should know that!"

Sol: "Yeah yeah. Look I'm tired of this crap. See ya." *Sol walks over to his motorcycle and jets off with a trail of dust behind him*

Soldier: "Uh, sir? He's getting away..."

Ky: "*sigh* Fine. We'll go after him another day."

---

Elsewhere in an alley...

"Don't you remember you told me you loved me baaabbbyyyyy!!" Potemkin goes about singing his favorite song that was done by The Carpenter's. Hearing someone coming Potemkin gets in his fighting stance so he doesn't get caught off guard, "Who's there!?" he yells into the shadows of the Alley. Suddenly the form of Sol appears, "It's me, Sol..." Potemkin looks at Sol as if he was a disgusting thing, "What do you want?" Sol smiles and walks towards Potemkin, "You wouldn't happen to know where Baiken is would you?" Potemkin makes a confusing look, "No I don't, what do you want with her?" Sol looks up at the large and powerful brute strength of Potemkin, "Nothing that you should get yourself into..." Suddenly Sol takes out Fireseal and stabs it deep into Potemkin's stomach. He screams in agony and pain at the hot blade slices through his organs, "ARRRGGGHHH!! SOL YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A...!!" Sol then snaps Potemkins neck before he could finish, "Silly mortal..."

---

"Ugh man today sucked. I can't believe how stupid I was to take the birthday job." Sol says to himself while sipping on a whiskey sour. "Rough day I take it eh?" The Bartender asks Sol, "Well it wasn't really rough, the word agonizing describes it better. Had to entertain a group of kids." The Bartender goes back to cleaning one of the glasses like they did in one of those old Humphrey Bogard movies like Casablanca, "Looks like there was a murder today." Sol looks up at the television screen to see that the news was doing a report on the death of the large warrior named Potemkin, "No way, someone killed Potemkin!?" The Bartender shakes his head, "Yeah that's a shame. I wonder who killed him cause man he must have been packing quite a lot of power."

Sol reaches and turns up the volume, "Police say that the body was cut with a special type of blade. They also said that the wounds on the body were burned and that nearly no blood was shed. Apparently the murderer had stabbed him first and then snapped his neck."

Sol looks down at his sword the Fireseal, "Could there be another sword that can do that? The Fireseal is the only sword that is heated continuously and cauterizes the flesh when it cuts through something. I better get out of here..." Sol looks around and sees every staring at him. The Bartender leans over to Sol and says, "You know I don't like saying this but you better get out of here before it gets ugly." Sol takes his word for it and runs out of there as fast as he can.

---

Sol appears at his apartment to grab some stuff before he goes into hiding. He looks around the dark and musty room to find a cloak as to not be noticed as much, "Now I wish I cleaned this place more" he thought as he searched. Sol finally comes across a large black trench coat with a hood. Seeing that this will do, Sol begins to exit the apartment when a figure appears at the door.

Sol: "Who's there!?"

???: "I heard you were searching for me..."

Sol: "I'm not searching for anyone. Who are you!?"

???: "Hmm that's odd. I heard from some sources that you were hunting me down."

Sol: "Well I'm not, I haven't taken any serious jobs that involve hunting someone."

???: "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you who I am. You've certainly fought against me though, I am Baiken."

Sol: "Baiken? Now I know that I'm not hunting you down! So what's been going on? Potemkin was killed and now someone is after you, what's the deal?

Baiken: "I'm not sure. I think its just some psycho hunting all the fighters down. Either way we need to watch our..."

A loud rumbling noise is heard outside...

"Baaaaiiiiikkkkeeeeennnnnn?? Stop hiding and come out to fight!" Sol turns around and cautiously looks out the window, "What the... that's me!" Baiken sneaks over and looks also, "Hmm, there are two of you? This is getting very strange." Fake Sol looks up at the window and catches Baiken and Sol looking at him, "Gotcha!" Fake Sol all of a sudden jumps up to the 5 story window with ease and grabs hold of window ledge. "Don't you know its not nice to stare!?" Fake Sol then punches through the window and pulls Baiken out, before she could react Fake Sol jumps to the ground and pile drives Baiken into the hard asphalt of the ground. "Baiken!!" Sol yells out, immediately taking action Sol jumps out the window and lands on the Fake Sol, "Don't bother me Sol!" Fake Sol then pushes Sol into the apartment wall with one swipe of the hand. Seeing that this is her moment to break free; Baiken grabs her sword and slices Fake Sol's arm. Releasing Baiken and grabbing his cut arm, Fake Sol screams with pain, "Grrr you little bitch! So you like it rough huh!?" Fake Sol runs up to Baiken and elbows her in the right temple. Sol finally recovers from his blow against the wall and rushes to Baikens aid, "I'll teach you to impersonate me!" Sol takes Fireseal and strikes down on Fake Sol's already injured arm, slicing it off like it was a hot knife through butter, "ARGH! You may think I lost an arm but I have more tricks than you think Sol Badguy!" Fake Sol begins to concentrate his energy, then the wound on his arm starts to bubble. Blood beings dripping off when all of a sudden a new arm replaces his old one, "See Sol? You may have been the best prototype Gear there is, but with me around your no match!" Baiken gets up and rubs her face, "Well don't think your fighting Sol all alone. You still have me to deal with." Baiken resumes her fighting stance and readies her sword, "Two on one huh? Well that'll only delay the inevitable. As they say, kill two birds with one stone!" Fake Sol then arches backwards, glows a blood red aura and yells, "Dragon Install!" Sol laughs at his pitiful attempts to copy his unique techniques but is soon discouraged once Fake Sol lands a hard punch in Sol's gut with the hilt of Fake Sol's sword. "Man I didn't expect this to happen. Heh, you probably thought I was done for!" Sol rushes up to hit Fake Sol but jumps in the air right before the punch could be landed. Appearing behind Fake Sol, he takes advantage of the confusion and lands a hard blow in the back of Fake Sol's head. Baiken then jumps in the air, draws out her sword, and slashes Fake Sol right down the middle of his face.

Kneeling down in embarrassment and defeat, Fake Sol covers his now scarred face, "Ugh, looks like I underestimated you two. But next time I'll be sure to finish this! Until then, adios!" Fake Sol throws down a black ball and a cloud of smoke surrounds him, once the smoke cleared Fake Sol was no where to be seen.

Sol: "Well I guess we foiled his plans for now, huh Baiken?"

Baiken turns around and sheaths her sword: "Yes. From the looks of it, he wont be able to beat us if we stay together. However that also means he will go after others in the mean time."

Sol: "Well then we'll just have to find everyone and tell them what happened."

Sirens of Police Cars are heard in the distance...

Sol: "Shit! The Police are coming! They're probably gonna try and arrest me!"

Baiken: "Do not worry. Ever heard of running away?"

Sol makes a blank expression at Baiken's smart ass comment: "Yeah but its not one of my most favorite things to do. Well we've got no choice! Come on!"

Baiken and Sol run away from the scene before the Police could arrive...

---

"I heard you failed in assassinating Baiken..." A dark figure says while sitting in a throne. Fake Sol looks down in shame, "Yes Sir. They had teamed up and they overwhelmed me." The dark figure rubs his chin in thought, "No matter. It also appears you have a scar from that fight. Come closer so I can see how bad it is." Closing his eyes in sadness of his defeat, Fake Sol walks towards the dark figure. "Hmmm, that's a nasty cut." A blood stab and scream are heard, "However its not as nasty as that." Fake Sol falls over dead with blood running out of his large wound. The Dark Figure looks at his guards, "Clean up this mess and ready the others..."


End file.
